Superman Prime (One Million)
Summary The Superman of the 853rd Century survived by becoming the living extension of the sun. He left the Earth somewhere in the late 21st Century when everyone he cared about died. He traversed the entire DC Universe, going beyond time and space, and has been said to have reached as far as Heaven and Hell themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Kal-El, Superman, Superman Prime Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Many centuries Classification: Supercharged Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can absorb solar radiation, Flight, Heat Vision (Works on molecular level and can hit intangible beings), Invulnerability, Longevity, Life Support, Super-Breath, Enhanced Senses, X-Ray Vision, Martial Arts, Genius level Intellect, Ice Breath, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Breaks through time and space), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Power Bestowal (Superman Prime is noted as being capable of sharing a portion of his power with his descendants), Indomitable Will, Wields a Green Lantern Ring, which grants him Energy Projection, The ability to create energy constructs, Forcefield, Intangibility (Green Lanterns can phase through walls), Teleportation, Time Manipulation (The ring can create time dilations), Limited Power Mimicry (The Ring can copy the opponent's energy attack and use them against them), Limited Power Nullification (The Ring can prevent someone from possessing someone else, or forcefully remove them, The Ring can free the user from mind control, Can prevent Transmutation), Sound Manipulation (The Ring can turn of someone's voice), Portal Creation (The Ring can create warps in space), Magnetism Manipulation (The Ring can create magnets), Sealing (The Ring can seal opponents), Matter Manipulation (The Ring can tear the enemy apart down to a molecular level without killing them, as well as putting them back together, The Ring can remove every particle of gasses used against the user, Can be used to save others from Transmutation), Healing (The Ring can heal the user's wounds), The Ring can send the constructs through phone lines and Transmutation (The Ring can turn matter into energy), Resistance to Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Possession, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Transmutation (The Green Lantern Ring cannot be transmutated into something else), Sedatives (The Ring counters tranquilizers) and Absolute Zero (The Ring's shields can protect the user from Captain Cold’s ice gun, which can reach temperatures below absolute zero) Attack Potency: Galaxy level (His power was stated to be far beyond any held by any metahuman ever, which should place him massively above Titano and Superman One Million who held back a galaxy with their heat visions) Speed: Massively FTL+ (His power was stated to be far beyond any held by any metahuman ever, which should place him massively above Superman One Million who is far faster than the regular Superman), The ring will automatically make him dodge incoming danger even if he isn't aware of it Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Stellar (Massively stronger than the regular Superman) Striking Strength: Galactic Durability: Galaxy level (His power was stated to be far beyond any held by any metahuman ever, which should place him massively above Titano and Superman One Million who held back a galaxy with their heat visions) Stamina: Limitless as long as he can absorb yellow or blue sun radiation Range: Standard melee range normally, Planetary with ranged attacks, his punches can affect entire planets Standard Equipment: Green Lantern Ring Intelligence: Genius (Is an older and more experienced version of Superman, and has learned various skills from all over the universe for over 50,000 years) Weaknesses: Superman Prime's past self-was noted as being unable to connect to Headnet, the transgalactic information system that unites the inhabitants of the 853rd century, due to his insufficiently evolved brain; in fact, the frequencies emitted by it wreaked havoc with his super-hearing, meaning, his superhearing was still vulnerable to overloading. If Prime never overcame this limitation, he is locked off from the stream of information shared by virtually every other sentient being of his time period and is left vulnerable to extremely high levels of sound. The Green Lantern Ring hold a limited charge and need to be recharged with a power battery every so often. The ring cannot be used without sufficient willpower. If the user of the ring is somehow overcome by fear they will be unable to use the ring and will become vulnerable to the color yellow. If a Green Lantern loses focus or concentration (i.e. through illusions) his power will weaken. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Support Users Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Matter Users Category:Healing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Super Heroes